This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the technique described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the production of 1,4-butanediol the reactor feeds and effluents are monitored in order to optimize production, as well as ensure the operation complies with safety regulations. Typically, the feeds and effluents are monitored using either gas chromatography and/or mass spectrometry.
A gas chromatograph may analyze the inlet and outlet reactor feed and effluent streams. When using a gas chromatograph, a physical sample of the fluid is extracted from the system and delivered to the gas chromatograph. During the extraction and transferring the sample from the system to the gas chromatograph, chemical changes may occur prior to analysis. Additionally, gas chromatography may require long testing times, such as up to and exceeding 15 minutes. Thus, there is a lag time between conditions in the system when the sample was taken and when the results are obtained.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for systems and methods for monitoring the properties of feeds and effluents in 1,4-butanediol production. The presently disclosed technique is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above. Furthermore, the art is always receptive to improvements or alternative means, methods and configurations.